Mending Broken Glasses
by WizardsOfHogwarts
Summary: Meylene's love for Sebastian is unwavering until Bard confesses himself to her. She feels torn between the one she loves and the one who loves her. When Sebastian takes notice in the change between the servant's relationship, he steps in. Mey/Bar, Mey/Seb
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Meylene/Bard, Meylene/Sebastian

* * *

><p>Eyes scanned the surface of a kitchen counter behind thick lenses, her head rested on the marble surface as she stared at the chef cleaning it. It was a tiring day and everyone had gone to bed, save for these two servants. He ran the cloth smoothly after soaking it in warm water; it was quiet between the two, though normally they would be chatting away about any random topic ranging from cooking to even gossips of high-class society figure. She sighed, her breath fogging the fine marble counter as he came over to her.<p>

"Hey, you're head," he said, it was in a rough tone but she complied and let him clean the area,"for today, you broke thirteen dishes in five seconds, I think that's a record." He merely huffed a chuckle under his breath and moved around her, his legs brushing against the held of her skirt, and continued his way. She strode over to a stool to sit on it, her feet kicking out in slow swings. "Worse than me."

"Says the one who decides to use a flamethrower on eggs, honestly," she rebutted, holding a finger up in a matter-of-fact fashion,"now that one should be written in books."

They laughed softly again at their insults, they were true but they did not mind it; it was a part of their daily lives. It had been a habit they developed together, being the Phantomhive servants to only one person, they were given more time for themselves than most servants in the country were allowed to. When Meylene was done with whatever mess (which was created earlier by herself) she cleaned, she would head down to the kitchen and find Bard finishing up the kitchen, there, the two servants would converse with one another. Once the small hand reached the eleven mark, Meylene was the first to retire and leave Bard to himself.

The clock said ten, an hour after the Young Master had been put to bed by his loyal butler. It was only another hour until Meylene decided to depart the kitchen.

She still sat upon the stool, watching him contently as he went off to one pantry, returning with a champagne bottle. Her head perked up in interest as Bard placed the bottle on the counter and took two glasses from a cupboard. "A drink? At this hour?" she asked him. "And isn't that Sebastian's?"

Bard simply shrugged,"He won't notice it, besides, I wanna have something else besides whiskey this time." So that was what he has been doing, drinking himself to sleep every night after Meylene leaves. Her expression was perplexed. "What?"

"Just, every night?"

"Yeah, I do this, is there an issue?" He spoke so casually and poured wine into one glass, then to the other, half way to the top. He corked the bottle and gave her the glass, she stared down at it, swirling the liquids carefully. "I thought I'd share a drink with you this time. Besides, I think out of everyone, you need to loosen up." He drank his own wine, sighing. "Ah."

Meylene was hesitant but eventually drank after a few minutes, the burning sensation created by the crushed grapes had sent a relaxing sensation shooting strait to her mind. "It's really good, Bard, I'll say you have an excellent taste in wine." Her eyelids were nearly half closed, she began to feel lazy and yet she was not fatigued. "Hmmmm...Bard?"

He made a grunting noise, understanding that she wanted his attention for her words.

"What was your life like before coming here?"

"Let's think here," he began slowly, a finger and thumb stroking his chin thoughtfully,"my dad took me away from New York when he decided to leave her. He didn't want to deal with me and just sent me to the military after a few months. Learned what I can there and they shipped me over to France to check up on things, y'know, like insurance and stuff like that. We got into a fight with the Prussian mercenaries and the next thing I knew, everyone was dead-"

She waved her hand, shaking her head and saying after downing another sip,"No, I mean...relationships."

His eyebrows went slightly higher in his features at the mention of the topic. "Oh, that? Had a few here and there, didn't last so long though," he shrugged, Bard was not the type to take into care of remembering which women he slept with during his time in service with America. "And you?" He drank again. "You gotten anyone?" She shook her head. "No one? So does that mean you're..." He trailed off, but she nodded again shyly, slightly read and looking away from him. "Oh, I get it. Good luck with getting Sebastian to help out there, he only seems to show interest in the Young Master, I mean, have you seen the way Sebastian eyes him? It's like he wants him or something-"

Meylene suddenly dropped her glass unconsciously, her head snapped back to reality at the sound of it shattering into a million pieces. At the same time as the delicate glass had fallen, a few drops of tears had suddenly escaped her eyes and cascaded down her soft cheeks. Bard placed his glass on a nearby counter and rushed over to her. "Hey, Meylene, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that!" His hand reached to her face to wipe the tears away. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it you don't need to, I'll stop."

Her lips moved but no audible noise came from them.

"What?" He inched closer to her to hear.

_"It hurts."_

Bard failed to hear her, perhaps all the explosions he's caused has begun to affect his hearing. "Meylene...wha-"

"I said it hurts!" she snapped at him, looking strait at him; her teeth bit her bottom lip as her mouth began to twitch, letting him know she was about to release more tears. Baldroy sighed,"C'mere" and held her head in his chest as she began to weep uncontrollably into him. It was quiet between them, save for Meylene's sobs, as he held her back slowly with his hand, the other was stroking her hair; it was let down from her regular pigtails while her bonnet sat near the champagne bottle. It was the end of the day and she had no use of keeping her head neat. His fingers entangled themselves in her dark crimson-purplish hair, it was a strange color but it was one that made her unique.

"Now, now, Meylene, calm yourself down," he murmured the words softly to her, rocking left to right gently to sooth her.

_'It's probably the alchohol talking'_ he thought to himself, she shuddered violently in his white sleeved arms. They were slightly thicker than Sebastian's, as she can recall, but they were only so because of his muscles; she could feel them flexing and relaxing under the cloth of his sleeves. It gave her a comforting feel as she eventually calmed down, her sobs slowly ebbing away and her sniffles ceasing. Her erratic breathing came to an easy paced one as she let herself go more into his embrace, her hands, which were clinging to the edges of her apron, went to Bard and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They were like this for a while though the two felt as though they fit well together like two puzzle pieces. He was the one to speak first,"You alright?"

"Um...yes...thank you...Bard," she spoke quietly, the hand at her head moved from there to her face, wiping away a stray tear before going to her glasses. He paused for a second, silently asking permission to remove them, she leaned closer to his touch, he removed them with great care and placing the spectacles nearby. Her auburn eyes were red and puffy, he used a sleeve to clean them gently. Meylene suddenly blushed at the close proximity Bard was in, her eyes staring strait at his though his own blue ones were observing her features slowly. He suddenly stopped to stare at her, tilting his head to the right slightly and giving her a curious look.

She licked her chap lips to moisten them before leaning up towards him to gingerly press her lips against his own, eyes closed and afraid of him backing away.

It was chaste and shy, though it felt as if it were her only way of saying thanks to him.

He froze there, unknowing what to do but closed his eyes and pressed himself against her lips even more, his tongue was at her lips, asking to be allowed in to taste her. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue and he swiftly came in, brushing over her teeth and to her tongue, tasting her. Her taste was that of chocolate, probably the ones that Sebastian had stashed in order to create desserts for Ciel, and the champagne she had recently drank. He heard a slight moan made within her throat, letting him know that she was enjoying this. Her mouth opened a bit wider and allowed him for better entrance as her tongue moved towards his own to mingle with.

Waves of pleasure began to course through her smaller form, with only a kiss that she caused she was feeling a bit heated under her outfit. She moaned again as she felt him run his hands through her hair gently and caress her back; it was an automatic reaction when she arched herself against him as he stroked her. These feelings lasted for only a few minutes until she suddenly thought of Sebastian in Bard's place, Meylene reluctantly tore herself away from Bard's lips. He stared at her again, concerned and wondering if had done anything wrong to make her do such a thing.

"I...I'm sorry Bard, I didn't mean to!" she apologized quickly, she looked at the broken glass in shame. "I mean...I didn't mean to kiss you! You were just so close, you were, and I just had to! Please, I-" She was in a frenzy, he began to hush her, smiling warmly at her. "...Bard..."

"It's fine with me, Meylene, I don't mind that you did that...in fact." His lips were suddenly closer to hers. "I really like it and that I actually love you." The words suddenly rolled off his tongue, and it was the truth. He enjoyed talking to her and also her company since she was the only one he could talk to that he felt more comfortable exchanging personal words with; every night, she done what Finny would never be able to do, keep him from boredom. Normally, he spent his time in the kitchen, only going outside for breaks with Finny, though, at most times, he would be tending the garden of the glorious estate. But with Meylene, two hours with chatting with her had eventually grown to him.

The first couple times she had done so, he simply regarded her as another human being but as time passed over the months, he began looking forward to talking with her every night. And those drinks he had drank himself to sleep, they were only out of misery of being unable to tell her how he felt; it was a habit he developed after a month or so of growing feelings for her. It was only now, when Meylene was at her vulnerable state, that he decided to let her know that there was someone else she could be fawning over besides that damn butler.

"Baldroy?" She uttered two syllables in disbelief, moving her face away from his. "You don't have to make me feel better, I mean...you don't have to act this."

"Who says I'm acting? It's the truth. I'm not kidding you...hadn't you ever noticed that whenever Sebastian scolds you, I just want to blow him up? He treats you well, but you can tell, like me, that he has no reason to fancy you. Me, I have a reason to fancy you. Who listens to your every word? Who gives you help when you made a mess? Who the hell gives a damn about you? Me. I doubt Sebastian can do that even more than what I've done for you even if he's _one hell of a butler_."

Her attention was on him, now that she had began to ponder upon it, she realized that Bard was the only one in the Manor who gave a damn about her well-being. She felt guilty of her obsession with Sebastian, it made her loose sight of who really cared for her. There were times she'd fantasize herself and Sebastian being alone together, doing things that even whores would find naughty. Perhaps these thoughts were the cause of her clumsiness, the perverted thoughts filling her head and preoccupying her from the task at hand. Deep down, inside, she knew that in the long run, he would not care for her feelings.

Tears began to flow again at the thoughts of being abandoned and also those of being socially isolated from Sebastian.

"Hey, I want you to make me a promise," Bard said before she had a chance to cry over the butler,"don't ever cry for that bastard again, it's bad for your health if you continue to do this to yourself. It hurts me watching you get hurt by your own self."

She nodded again.

"No, I want words, Meylene," he said firmly. If there was a chance to stop watching Meylene from continuing this torture to herself, it would be now. "Say that you'll not cry for him."

Meylene could hint the seriousness in his tone, it was demanding and sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head this time, whimpering,"I can't, Baldroy...I just can't!"

This time, before she erupted more tears again, he claimed her lips, being more fiercer than she would have liked; the thoughts of Sebastian were suddenly erased. Her hands clung to the back of his overcoat, desperate for him to give her a reason to refuse her love for Sebastian and to accept Bard's authentic feelings towards her. Her hands reached to his chest and lightly pressed pressure upon him an indication for him to stop.

"...I _can't_, Bard..."

The clock struck eleven, he began to back away from her to give her space as she took her glasses and bonnet from the counter. She rushed out of the room as quickly as she could, not glancing over her shoulder to see his distraught face. When she was already rushing up the stairs, she heard the sound of a bottle being thrown at the wall and shattering into a million pieces. Fallowing that was a rather loud shout of,**"Damn it!"**

* * *

><p>AN: There was a lacking of Meylene/Bard fics, I just had to do this, ha ha

**READ AND REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Morning was hectic as usual. Maylene had accidentally dropped the Rosenthal china and was prompted by Sebastian (though she was given a cold look in response to her actions) to immediately clean up the mess. She stared at him after he had caught her from her fall from the high stool; she opened her mouth but was simply brushed away by the other man. <em>'No, he'll accept me some day,'<em> she thought, picking up the pieces. His slender form had already faded away, leaving her in the dining room by herself and the broken plates.

To atone for her mistake, after cleaning up one mess, she went to the Young Master's room and took his best shoes to polish. "Maybe if I shine these, if they get so well...he'll notice me," her bright voice said aloud, she took oil from the little tackle box and a piece of cloth and began to shine the burgundy dress shoes; she sat on a small stool and polished them as well as she could until she had to adjust her glasses. "Hm?" Her eyes wandered to the polish as her hand automatically dabbed the substance. "Oh no!"

It was oil meant for wooded surfaces. She looked down at the once burgundy shoes, only to find them smeared with black smudges. "Not again~!" She began to scramble through the box, looking for anything to fix it, though there was nothing to do when Sebastian suddenly entered the room. "Mr...Mr. Sebastian! I was just polishing the Young Master's shoes...but I mixed up the shoe polish with the wood polish and...and this is what happened!" She presented her failure to him, he had a disapproving frown and sighed,"Maylene...I want you to go into town and fetch the provisions from the market...Baldroy will be going with you. And please..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was time that the Young Master had gotten himself new shoes. You were fortunate to have ruined them now and not before."

She nodded slowly, ready to run off, though she gathered the tools meant for polishing and walked out of the room; she tried to fight back tears of embarrassing herself. Every step she took, her heart made two more beats, increasing more until the feeling died away when she reached the storage room. Her hands were covered in the polish she had used, so she decided to wash up before meeting Baldroy at the stables. In truth, she did not want to be near him or even sense him but if it was an order from Sebastian, she had to obey him...just like the little maid she was.

* * *

><p>Bard was smoking a cigarette while hitching two horses to a simple wagon. It was not as extravagant as the ones Ciel rode in, but it was the one that the servants used when running errands or going on outings. He hooked the yolk on to the horse, securing it and making sure that it was sturdy enough for the two horses to pull the wagon. The episode from last nigh had gotten him frustrated and annoyed by Maylene. <em>Tch.<em> The thought of her name made him grimace at the horse that stomped a hoof. "Ah! Quit that!" he said rather firmly, more forcefully, as he slapped the horse's flank. He wanted to hit the animal again until he heard her voice.

"Bard?"

He looked at the corner of the stable and saw her emerged, clad in a simple, blue skirt and matching blouse with a while shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was down and she looked rather casual, though a bit attractive on his terms, as she came up to him. Her round, think glasses prevented him from seeing her eyes since they obscured the orbs so much though her expression could easily be told by her lips. They were pursed, as if holding back something she wanted to say to him, and she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

He scratched the back of his head, trying to formulate another plan to start a conversation with her, but the only think he managed to say was,"Get in. I'm driving this time." She nodded and got on to the front seat of the wagon, he got on the other side and took hold of the reins, snapping them. "Walk up." He clucked to them and they responded with enthusiasm and began to pull the wagon with spirit. "The boys seem to be lively today." They were slow at first as they approached the main road. He clucked again and the two horses began to trot down the dirt path.

It was a slightly bumpy ride, occasionally, him and Maylene would bump against one another but exchange no words. On occasions like this, they two would talk away the whole trip, speaking of their childhoods and experiences prior to working for the Earl. He adjusted his barrette on his head and looked ahead, it would be an hour until they reached even the edge of London. By his judgment it would be a very long hour.

"Tell me something, will you?" she asked after ten minutes of tense silence. He snapped his attention to her. "About last night...were you drunk?"

"Hm?"

"I'm asking you...were you drunk when you tried to talk to me?"

He looked offended at her. "Me? Drunk? I'm pretty sure you had more of the champagne than me, you were pouring it out like it was molasses! And I wasn't talking to you, you were talking to me!" His eyes pierced her, as if trying to burn away to get to her mind and try to get her thoughts rational. "I was only giving you advice!"

She whirled around to face him. "On what? It's my life, I-"

"Don't try to take it the wrong way, I'm only lookin' out for you! Look, let's forget about the whole thing!" he said forcefully, trying his best not to snap at her. _Women, I swear to God._ He snapped the reins so that the horses would remember to keep the same gait the whole way; they grunted and snorted, sneezing a bit as they traversed on. "Forget I told you anything, we never done anything, we never said anything...hell, we never even saw each other last night. Will that make you happy?" Bard turned his attention to her, vexed at her from accusing him of causing last night's drama.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"...so what does the list say?" he asked her after about thirty minutes of silence. It was only twenty more that they would reach London. Meylene fumbled through her little purse and pulled out a slip of paper. She adjusted her glasses and read then aloud, he nodded in understanding. "Alright then, and judging by the specifics Sebastian wanted..." She blushed at the sound of the name. "...it'll take us a good three hours." The horses whined. "Oh, c'mon! It ain't that bad!"

She gave a weak laugh under her breath,"They seem to grow accustomed to you, yes they have."

"Had them imported from America, they're mine...rode them whenever I got a chance to fight." He pointed at one. "That one's Lou..." And then the other one. "And this one's Hank. Got them from Virginia when I was training there for a bit, they used to be used for the cavalry unit but got retired. Had a couple extra horses so I grabbed them. Yeah...the Young Master's got himself some Tennessee Walkers*, pretty big ones too."

"So they're not draft horses?" He shook his head. "That would explain a couple things about them, they're a bit smaller than other carriage horses but they have a nice gait."

* * *

><p>AN: *Tennessee Walking Horses are a certain breed of horses that have a special gait.


End file.
